Tell Me The Truth!
by XCastielXNovakX
Summary: What would happen is Castiel found Gabriel's Truth Horn and decided to get a few answers to questions that'd been playing on his mind... Rating has change ;D
1. What does it do?

**A/N: Hi guys! So, I've been working on my Gilmore Girls story quite allot lately so I decided to give myself a break and write my first ever SPN one! And, of course, it has to be about my favorite pairing! Destiel x**

**Chapter one: What does it do?**

Dean sat on the scratchy bed of his and Sam's crappy motel room, wondering what do to. Something was going on here; he could feel it, especially after the _very _disturbing conversation with Bobby. Then he had an idea.

_Cas! He'll be able to figure out what's going on here! _He pulled out his cell before realizing what he was doing and slipping it back into his pocket.

_God, I always feel ridiculous doing this. _"Castiel! We err... Could really use you're help right now, something weird is going down and... Well... it sort of feels like you're area of expertise so... if you're not too busy, you think maybe you could pop down and give us a hand figuring it out..." He opened one eye to peek out and saw the room was still empty. He sighed and got up to pace around. When he got to the edge of the room he turned and almost walked straight into Castiel.

"Oh god, man you almost gave me a heart attack! Why the hell do you have to be so quiet? You became a Heavenly Ninja or something?" He ranted clutching his chest.

"My apologies." Dean could tell Castiel wasn't really bothered so he let it go. He moved around him to sit back down on the edge of bed, Castiel followed and stood in front of him. Dean gestured with a wave of his hand for him to sit on Sam's bed but he ignored it or didn't understand. Either way he remained standing.

"What do you mean? 'Feels like you're area of expertise'?" He asked, clearly not interested in small talk or pleasantries.

"Well, you know all the Angel-nukes are all over the place? This sort of feels like it could be one of them," Dean replied. He quickly briefed Castiel on what was happening and asked what he thought. At some point Castiel had drifted over to Sam's bed and was perched on the edge, leaning his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped in front of him and Dean had moved round so they were both facing each other. When he was finished Castiel sat completely still and quiet for a few moments. After a while, Dean became restless and tried to prompt him into speaking by saying, "Cas? Hello? Earth to Cas, what do you think? Is it angelic or what?" He still didn't speak. Dean blinked and he was gone.

_Damnit! Why did he keep doing that? It was so annoying!_

Just as Dean was about to stand up, Castiel reappeared in the same spot and position he had been in before, as if he'd never left, only now he was inspection a long thin horn with a wide end and a thin end, like the horns they used to blow when the king arrived in medieval times, only smaller and more hand-held. He was turning it in his hands and studying it very intently.

"Is that it? What does it do?" Dean asked, he couldn't help it; his curiosity got the better of him as it usually did when it came to weird and unusual things.

"Basically, when someone asks for the truth, the horn is blown and everyone who speaks to that person must tell them the truth no matter what they ask, or how badly they don't want to tell it. It is usually blown by an angel in heaven who watches out for people who ask but not necessarily Gabriel because, well, as you know he is... unavailable." He looked down when he said that, as if he actually cared that Lucifer had killed Gabriel.

"So someone blows the horn and suddenly everyone spills their guts to 'em? Well, that sucks. How do we stop it, or can we at all?" Dean summarized. Castiel though for a moment then said, "I'll find out," before disappearing again with the horn. Dean sighed and turned to the TV, pressed the 'on' button on the remote and tuned into "Doctor Sexy M.D". He still had a while before Sam would be back from the library or wherever he was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Hope you liked it, Reviews are like love, please give me them. Sorry it's a little slow to start up but they'll be plenty more Destiel in later chapters, not worry. X**


	2. Why Do You Keep Calling?

**A/N: Ok, second chapter, sorry if it's a little slow on the Destiel to start but there may be some rating changes ;). Ok, on with the story…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me the Truth! Chapter2: Why do you keep calling me?<strong>_

_5:30am_

Dean looked over to the alarm clock and groaned. He was intending on going back to sleep but when he turned over he realized Sam's bed was empty. He sat up quickly to look for signs of what could have happened. Nothing was out of place, no sulphure, no EMF… although after searching for everything Supernatural he could think of, Dean noticed a note on his own bedside table from Sam,

_Dean,_

_Went for a drive, borrowed the Impala, don't worry I won't hurt 'her'. (Still don't get why you call it 'her') Wont be long, should be back before you wake up but I thought I'd leave a note just in case. Don't worry about me and don't bother yourself by coming looking for me, just go back to sleep and I'll see you when you wake up_

_Sam W._

"If that little bitch hurts my baby I'm going to kick his ass up so hard he'll look like a hunchback," He muttered to the empty room.

He knew there was no way he was getting back to sleep now after that panic of not knowing where Sammy was. He decided to try contact Castiel, see if he had any news about the Gabriel's Horn thing or at least how to reverse the effects.

"Castiel, could you come down here I need to talk to you,"he said loudly, even though he knew if Castiel had any intention on listening he could even if he was just whispering, force of habit, speaking up if the person wasn't right in front of him. He'd work on it some other time.

There was a not-so-light rustle of weathers a moment later than Dean would have expected but at least he came. He looked up just in time to see Castiel collapsed to the floor of the motel room.

Dean shot up and ran to crouch by his side to see if he was ok, Castiel was facedown and dean lightly shook his shoulder. He was completely unconscious. He rolled him onto his back gently and saw blood seeping over his shirt and trench coat. Dean gasped and scooped Castiel up, surprisingly easily, and carried him (bridal style) over to Dean's bed, guessing Sam wouldn't appreciate blood on his bed (although dean wasn't sure that was the real reason).

He shook his head to rid him of those thoughts and concentrated on Castiel instead.

He laid him down carefully and contemplated what to do. When he didn't move for a few moments while Dean watched him, he sighed and unbuttoned his shirt to inspect the wound. It was deep and looked like a stab wound, the weirdest thing was it looked like it had… inscriptions round the edges, it looked Enochian. He gently touched the edge of the first symbol and Castiel gasped and shot up, eyes wide, he frantically looked round the room, as if trying to figure out where he was.

Dean put his hand on his shoulder to try and coax him into lying back down. Castiel's eyes fixed onto his and he stared at him a minute as if trying to figure out who he was. Dean held his gaze and waited for recognition. His big blue eyes drifted shut - after what seemed to Dean like forever – and he allowed Dean to lower him back onto the bed, wincing at the pain and bringing one hand up to touch the part of his torso where he felt the sting. Dean liked how as soon as Castiel noticed it was him he visible relaxed and, obviously, trusted him. He put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his back. Castiel stared at the wound for a long time before Dean spoke up.

"Cas, what the hell happened?" Castiel looked up at him and tried to speak but nothing came out.

Castiel gestured for Dean to pass him the notepad from the bedside table and he handed it over. When their hands brushed, Dean felt something… different. He didn't know what, it felt tingly and strange but a good strange. He turned the page after skimming over the note Sam left, but deeming it boring and loosing interest.

"_In the war in heaven the demons have someone who used to be a witch. They're cursing the Angels, today some others and me went to where we were told she was hiding, but it was on earth so we all got our vessels and went there but she was waiting. It was a trap. Four of my brothers are now dead and I only just escaped, I was the only one left. I tried to exorcise her but she cursed me and took my voice (human and Angel)!"_

Dean wondered how Castiel had the energy to properly spell everything and make it grammatically correct with commas, and spell 'four' instead of just '4' and even brackets, and with amazing impeccable handwriting for someone with a stab wound in his chest.

"Um, okay so how do we reverse it?" He asked. Castiel bent his head over the pad to write.

"_Kill the witch."_

"Okay, and how do we do that? Where is she?"

"_An abandoned warehouse, not far from here."_

"Okay, just wait for Sammy to get back and we'll pack up and head over there." Dean said taking the pen and paper away and putting it back on the bedside table. Castiel looked at him quizzingly.

"But first… lay down." Castiel continued to look confused.

"What?" Dean asked before remembering his lack of ability to respond when Castiel rolled his eyes. "Oh right," He handed him back the pen and paper.

"_What do you mean we'll wait for Sam? And what do you mean by 'we'?"_

He handed him the note, now it was Dean's turn to be confused. Then it clicked.

"Oh, you thought we were just going to let you rush off to fight the thing that had just almost ganked you? Cas, you may be all knowing but when it comes to me and Sam, you really are a dumbass," He took the paper back off him so he couldn't reply and ignored the confused look Castiel gave him. When he looked back at him he was doing his all-famous-Castiel-headtilts.

_Wow, _Dean thought, _He is so hot when he does tha- Wow where did that come from? _Dean shook his head to rid him of them weird thoughts too. They'd been happening more and more lately.

It was probably because he missed him (although he'd never admit it) because Castiel was always in heaven and Dean was trying to think up reasons as to why we misses his so much, just making excuses to himself. He just missed his friend that was all.

_Yeah, that's all, its nothing. _He thought to himself, and then realized something, Castiel could probably read his mind, god he hope he wasn't doing it now.

He didn't look like he knew what he was thinking, he didn't look disgusted or scared or horrified. He still looked confused though but that was probably because he'd seemed to have forgotten how much Dean and Sam cared about him and how obvious it was that they weren't going to let him go do this with no assistance.

Dean refused to give Castiel something to write with or on so he eventually just settled for looking like a confused puppy until Sam got back. Dean explains what happened (missing out the fact that they were going too to prove a point to Castiel that it wasn't just him and Sam would want to help too). Sam had been sat on the edge of his bed listening while Dean sat on his and Castiel lay on Dean's (Dean refused to let him get up but he'd settled for letting him prop his back up on the headboard, with Dean's help.). Once Dean had finished, Sam picked up his duffel bag and started packing witch-killing equipment, Dean got up to help him leaving Castiel on the bed, who just stared at then rushing round the motel room in confusion… again.

When they were done Dean showed Sam Castiel's wound, since Sam would have a better idea if he were fit to travel or if they should just take care of it themselves. Sam couldn't see it properly and asked Castiel to lie down so he could get a better look at it but he just gave him a Death Glare that even scared Sam into looking away.

He turned to Dean for help and, instead of trying to negotiate with him, Dean just sighed and moved to the foot of the bed, grabbing Castiel by the ankles and dragging him down the bed so he was laid down. He winched in pain, which instantly made Dean feel bad.

"Sorry Cas, had to be done," he tried to sound casual but not so casual Castiel thought he didn't care as much as he did. Sam went to undo the buttons on his shirt for him but Castiel grabbed his wrist and, even though he couldn't speak, Sam was certain the look meant 'Get the hell off me or I _will_ smite you!' he yanked his arm away and turned to dean again, who muttered something along the lines of 'do I have to do everything myself?' as he walked past him so he was stood in front of Castiel.

"Okay Cas, you gonna be a good little angel? Or do I have to tie you up?" Dean heard Sam snigger. He clearly didn't think he was serious. Dean had placed one hand on either side of his head while he spoke so his face was directly above his. Castiel shrunk into the bed slightly then opened his mouth to try say something but, yet again, nothing came out… except a sigh when he remembered his inability to speak. Instead he settled for staring back up at Dean in the same way he stared at Sam, daring him to try.

Although, Dean wasn't phased. "Okay either shake your head for no or nod for yes: Are you gonna lay still while Sammy undresses you?"

"Dean!" Sam whined in the background but Dean just ignored him, concentrating entirely on giving the angel his best intimidating look. They stayed like that for a few minutes; Sam was getting slightly restless, thinking that at any moment one of them was going to lash out at the other, resulting in a huge fight. They were both as stubborn as each other.

Castiel shook his head.

Sam tensed up. Dean seemed to just relax, pushing himself back up from leaning on his hands. He shrugged and gripped Castiel's tie, Castiel looked confused and gripped onto it too but Dean just pushed his hand away. The fast movement cause another pang of pain to shoot through Castiel and another pang of guilt through Dean but he kept it hidden from his face and untied the tie (gently) while Castiel grabbed his stomach. Dean put it between his teeth and gently but firmly took Castiel's hands and held them above his head. The headboard had wooden bars on it so he beckoned Sam over and gestured for him to hold Castiel's hands where they were while he threaded the tie round them and the bars, keeping them secure.

"Okay, I know you could probably break this-and then put it back together again because…" Dean looked down at Castiel, "Let's face it, you look better with the tie-but don't! Okay? We're not gonna hurt you anymore than is absolutely necessary to make sure you're okay, you know we wont, we'd never hurt you. So just stay still and relax, if you stay still it'll hurt a hell of a lot less, right Sam?" Sam nodded in agreement and moved forward cautiously.

Castiel shot him another death glare but as he got closer, the warning and anger turned to fear and worry.

He was scared. Sam felt kind of bad so he decided to try comfort him, "It's okay Cas, I wont hurt you. I just wanna make sure you'll heal okay."

Castiel looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

Dean shot forwards, ahead of Sam, and put a hand on each shoulder, "Cas! Calm down, your gonna make yourself pass out! Do you trust us?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded his head and started calming down. He kept his eyes scrunched shut the whole time. When Sam was about to start checking it (as in touching the painful bit) Dean took off his belt and put it between Castiel's teeth to bite down on, although they knew if he screamed they wouldn't be able to hear him, Castiel still appreciated it.

Sam concluded that he'd be okay to come with them in the car but under **NO **circumstances may he fight.

Dean went to untie Castiel but before he did he said, "Okay, I'm going to untie you, don't move too quick, you'll just end up hurting yourself and don't try hit me or Sam because, again, you'll probably just end up hurting yourself. That's not a threat, you'll just probably end up ripping the wound more when you swing for one of us and that'd be _very_ painful. Okay?"

Castiel nodded. He didn't look angry anymore, he looked hurt and drained. Dean changed his mind and left him tied up. Both Castiel and Sam sent Dean a confused look so he explained, "Well, if he comes with us, he'll wanna fight and, no offence," The last part was directed at Castiel. "But… he can't, I mean look at him, you said yourself he can't fight but if we take him with us he'll want to and he'll find some way to get round us, no matter what we do, he always does, and end up getting himself even more hurt or worse, killed."

Sam thought for a moment and said, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense, it probably is best he stays here but why are you leaving him tied up?" He could tell Castiel was thinking it and, since he had no use of his hands to write, he asked for him instead.

"Well, like I said, he'll find a way around us, he _always_ does,"

"Okay, good idea," Sam said picking up the bag, "Sorry Cas!" He walked out to the car.

Dean gave him an apologetic look "We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?" Castiel just turned to look away from him. Dean felt really bad.

* * *

><p>When he got hold of the witch he made sure the son of a bitch suffered before finally putting her out of her misery.<p>

* * *

><p>When he got back Castiel was in the same position they left him in, facing away from the door with his hand above his head.<p>

Dean said, "Hey Cas, we ganked the bitch. Your voice back or what?" He dumped the bag on the floor near the door and grabbed the TV remote about to turn it on when Sam said, "Dean," he was speaking quietly, causing Dean to turn round to see if he'd gone insane.

Sam pointed to Castiel, he still hadn't moved. Dean jumped up, knocking the chair over in the process, to see if he was breathing. He was, Dean let out a sigh of relief then started wondering why he was unconscious if he wasn't dead. Angels don't sleep, right?

Sam examined him to check everything was okay (vitals and stuff) and it was so they just decided he was probably only sleeping, maybe that's what angels did to help themselves heal quicker. Made sense.

Dean stayed on the couch but he didn't sleep.

He'd taken the tie off Castiel so when he woke up he wouldn't be stuck laying on the scratchy bed since he was probably still too weak to fly/zap out of there. He heard Castiel stir and turned to watch him. He sat up and looked round, like he wasn't sure where he was, then Dean saw recognition dawn on his face and he looked down to where his shirt was still undone to inspect the wound. It was practically healed now and there was just a red slash in its place.

"Hey," Dean said, trying to get Castiel's attention. He looked like he had a heart attack, he jumped so much. _He's cute when he's scared- Dude! Stop it!_

"Dean, I need to ask you something..." his voice was very faint because he didn't want to wake Sam. He realized he could speak again and his face lit up. Dean chuckled and got off the couch to sit on the middle of the bed, opposite Castiel, who was sat up nearer the pillows.

"Sure, ask away," He said, getting comfortable, pulling his knees up.

Castiel dropped his head, suddenly becoming strangely fascinated with his hands, "Why do you keep calling me? I'm not saying I don't want you to because if you didn't call me last time I wouldn't of thought of just leaving and I'd probably be dead now, I was just wondering,"

Dean was a little taken aback by the question.

_He really didn't know how much we cared about him?_

"Well, for starters, we need someone to help out with stuff we've never seen before, you seem to be an expert there." That was part of the reason but a very small part; he decided to start with the small part first. Castiel looked up at him, as if to make sure he was serious, then looked back down at his hands nodding slightly.

"But," Dean continued, "It's mostly because you're our best friend and I miss you," _Wow, did he really just admit that?_

"Why do you miss me?" Castiel became interested and was kneeling instead of just sitting.

"Because I think I love you," _Okay, that definitely not what I meant to say…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Okay, sorry it took so long but here it is, let me know what you think! R&R X_**


	3. After All This Time?

**A/N: Next chapter, little more Destiel in this one! Enjoy! Dean's thoughts, again, in **_**italics.**_

"Because I think I love you," _Okay, that definitely not what I meant to say…_

Castiel stared at dean in shock while Dean stared back, equally as shocked. _Well, you've said it now, can't take it back, it's not like it's not true, might as well just see where it leads you._ Dean waited for Castiel to speak but he just carried on staring in that adorable way he does. After what seemed like a lifetime of silence, Dean finally decided to speak up.

"So…yeah, that's the truth…um… what do you think about that?" He made it sound like he wasn't bothered what he says but in truth, he was mentally bracing himself for the biggest rejection of his life.

Castiel was now looking at his hands, again.

"Cas? Say something… anything," Dean encouraged, when Castiel still didn't speak he carried on, "Cas! Say. Anything! It doesn't even have to be relevant it just has to be words so I know you're actually capable of it again.

"I… um…" was all he said back.

"Okay we're getting somewhere, now if we could just make it less… monosyllable we'd be in business,"

"I've… never… loved anyone before," Castiel muttered.

"Well, me neither, join the club," They sat in silence each staring at their own hands.

"I like it," Castiel whispered, it was barely audible, Dean wondered if he'd actually heard it or if he was just imagining it.

"What?" He leant forward slightly so he didn't miss it this time.

"I like it," Castiel said back only a little louder, it was still hard to hear but Dean was sure he heard it that time.

"Like what?" _Okay, now I'm lost._

"Loving someone,"

"who do you love?" _L have to make sure he's talking about me and isn't just using it as an opportunity to admit he loved someone else. Who? I have no idea; he only hangs out with me, Sam and Bobby as far as I am aware… ewww, what if he loved Sam? Gross. Crap, I didn't hear what Cas said!_

"Sorry, who?"

"A hunter,"

"Oh yeah? Do I know 'em?" _Please be me, please be me!_

"Yes,"

"Am I close to em?" _Please say yes! Please say yes!_

"Very close,"

"Oh god, it's not Sam is it?"

"No!" They both giggled at Castiel's outraged response.

"Bobby?"

"No,"

"Hmmm…" He was pretending to think but the only other hunter he was 'very close' to and that was himself.

Castiel just rolled his eyes and sat patiently.

"Rufus?"

"Oh God help me," Castiel said throwing his head back to look at the ceiling. When his head fell forwards again and he was facing Dean, Dean grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. Castiel was 'inexperienced' with kissing but Dean showed him how it was done pretty quickly. He pushed Castiel onto his back on the bed and stripped off his bloodstained trench coat. They kept kissing for a long time, moaning into each other's mouths until they heard a mumble come from Sam's bed. They stopped dead still, like dears caught in the headlights of a speeding car. Sam turned onto his back and started rubbing his eyes. Castiel reacted quicker than Dean and zapped him back over to the couch and got his trench coat back on it the time it took Sam to drop his hands back to his chest. Castiel and Dean both laid back down and pretended to sleep. Sam got up and checked on Castiel's wound before going off for a shower. As soon as the door closed Dean started sniggering. He moved so he was on his side facing Castiel and Castiel did the same so he was facing him.

Dean wondered how he'd gone this long without telling Castiel how he really felt. He stared at Castiel, his eyes full of lust and something Dean had never felt before this strongly. Love.

"Hang on," he said quietly as a thought occurred to him. He waited for the water to turn on it the shower before speaking again.

"Do you have any idea why I admitted that I loved you? Now? After all this time?"

Castiel looked slightly guilty and blushed.

"You used the Horn on me. Didn't you!"

A/N: Hope you liked it, plenty more to come. Rating may change, ;) Just thought I'd warn you all. Reviews are my oxygen! x


	4. You're okay with this?

_**A/N: Okay, Chapter 3! Rating has been changed to "M", you'll see why in this chapter. Enjoy. ;)**_

* * *

><p><em>"You used the Horn on me. Didn't you!"<em>

The water in the shower turned off, saving Castiel.

They both quickly turned back around and pretended to sleep, while Sam came out with a towel wrapped around his waist to grab some clothes from his bag before disappeared back into the bathroom. (_A/N: Thought I'd give Sam-Lovers a nice image_)

They turned back round and Dean glared at Castiel for a moment before shaking his head and laughing.

Castiel laid back down when Sam came out again while Dean pretended to just have woken up.

"Morning, Sammy," He said, pretending to stretch.

"Hey, you're in a good mood," Sam noted while packing his stuff.

"And why wouldn't I be? We just ganked our first witch in _way_ too long, helped out a good friend, and I had a _really_ good night sleep," at the last bit he looked over a Castiel, doing really well at pretending to be asleep.

"Did you sneak out and get laid last night or something?"

"Nope, just happy to be here with my favorite little brother and my favorite little angel,"

"_Only _little brother and _only_ decent angel who doesn't want us dead," Sam corrected.

"Whatever, Buzz-Kill-Bob, I'm going for a shower, do us a favor, check on Cas, try wake him up, freezing cold water down his back might work," He said with a wink and a quick glance at Castiel but he still hadn't moved. _Wow, he's a better actor than I thought_. Sam just shook his head at the suggestion.

He showered quickly and went back out, unlike Sam he'd remembered to bring clothes in with him. He slipped into his jeans and a dark blue T-shirt with a Blue flannel shirt open over in.

He walked out to see Castiel practically cowering away from Sam, who was sat on the edge of the bed with one arm out trying to coax him away from the headboard and calm down.

"Cas, come on, I'm not going to hurt you!" He said moving closer, Castiel just cowered further away.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean said moving over to them.

"I didn't do anything! He woke up, freaked out and crawled away from me!"

Dean sat on the other side of the bed to Sam and said, "Cas, what's wrong?" Castiel didn't say anything, just buried his head in his knees again.

Dean looked up at Sam for help but saw Sam sniggering. He looked at Sam with so much confusion, Sam couldn't hold in his laugh any longer. He burst out laughing and Dean heard a giggle come from Castiel.

"Okay, what's going on?" Dean said sitting back up straight.

"Cas, told me what happened last night and I wanted to make sure you really cared about him and wasn't just using him or saying you like him to make him happy, so I came up with a test and just got Cas to go along with it," He said when he composed himself. Dean glared at them both in turn before saying, "So? Did I pass?"

"Yep, usually if someone was as freaked as Cas was acting and you wasn't on a case and didn't know why they were freaked out, you'd be awkward and wouldn't be sure what to do or say and wouldn't try touch them or comfort them, but you wasn't and you tried to comfort him, classic sign of love" Sam beamed.

Dean leant forward to Castiel so their faces were inches apart but instead of kissing him, he grabbed a pillow and threw in at Sam. Then kissed Castiel.

They were in a different motel room, somewhere in Utah. Sam had persuaded Castiel to ride in the Impala with them instead of just zapping them there or meeting them there, much to Dean's appreciation. He hated asking people for stuff. They drove in a comfortable silence, with just AC/DC playing quietly. It was loud when they started driving but Sam turned it down and batted Dean's hand away whenever he went to turn it up again.

Oh, what room we getting?" Sam said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Dean said, keeping his attention on the road.

"Well, you think this hotel will have rooms with three beds?" Sam asked.

"Um, I'm not sure," Dean thought for a moment. He really didn't want to sleep on a couch again. Just before he could say something, Castiel, who'd been sat quietly the whole time, spoke up.

"I don't need a bed, I don't sleep,"

"Oh yeah, okay, that's that sorted," Sam said and looked back down at the book he was reading.

When they got there Sam and Dean went to interview some people while Castiel searched the building for anything unusual.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean arrived back at the motel room at around 12:30 after stopping on the way to get food. They were sat eating, Sam reading through books while Dean was on the laptop.<p>

"So, what are you?" Sam said unexpectedly.

Dean stared in confusion for a moment before saying, "I'm Dean… did you hit your head while trying to climb out the Impala or something?"

"No, you as in you two," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Me and… oh Cas," he realized.

"Yeah, are you, like, together or…" Sam wasn't sure how to end the question so he just left it unfinished.

"I dunno, I haven't spoke to him about it since it happened," he finished his burger and took Sam's empty salad container to the bin for him.

"Thanks, so, when you gonna talk to him about it? If you want, I can go to the library or something for a while when he gets back," Sam offered.

"Thanks Sammy, if you give us an hour or so and I'll text you if we finish before that,"

"Yeah, no problem," Sam said, closing his books.

"So, you're okay with this?" Dean asked, shutting the computer down, "I mean, me and Cas,"

"Um, yeah, as long as you don't do to him what you do to everyone who gets close to you,"

"And what's that?"

"Love 'em and leave 'em,"

"I'm not gonna do that with Cas,"

"Yeah but, you've said that before Dean,"

"When?"

"Well... I can't remember, listen, I'm not trying to pick a fight, I'm just saying, don't hurt him,"

"I'm not g- wait, are _you_ giving _me_ the big brother speech?"

Sam sighed, "Well, yeah, Cas is sort of like a little brother to me, and I don't want to see him hurt, especially not by you because that'd mean I have to take sides and I love you both,"

"Wow, wow, chick flick moment!"

"Sorry, but it's true, be careful, remember he's new to emotion, especially this one and bear in mind how much damage it could do,"

"Yeah, okay, I'll bear that in mind," Dean rolled his eyes but what Sam said had really helped and reassured him. Castiel came back about twenty minutes later and, after hearing that he'd found nothing out of the ordinary in town, Sam said he was going to do some research at the local library.

"Cas, we need to talk," Dean said as soon as Sam closed the door. He'd given him the keys to the Impala as thanks.

"About what Dean?" Castiel asked.

"About us,"

Castiel didn't reply, he just waited patiently, staring at Dean.

"Well, do you know what a relationship is?"

"It's a particular type of connection existing between people related to or having dealings with each other,"

_Well, that sounded like it came straight out of a dictionary,_ Dean though.

"Okay, more specifically, do you know what a relationship, as in a couple, is?"

"An emotional or sexual affair or liaison or a an romantic or sexual involvement,"

"Okay, yeah, basically, yeah," _Oh god, what the hell am I supposed to say? I should have asked Sam, he'd be so much help right now._

Dean had been sat at the table while Castiel was stood in front of him. Dean grabbed his hand and pulled in into the chair opposite him. Castiel complied.

He pulled his chair closer to Castiel and put his hands on his knees. Castiel was sat straight with his hands in his lap. Dean leant forwards and kissed him slowly. One of Castiel's hands went to Dean's shoulder while the other went to his hair.

_He's a fast learner, _Dean thought.

Dean got up without breaking the kiss and took Castiel's hands, lacing their fingers together. He pushed Castiel backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed then pushed him down, climbing on top of him, one leg on either side of Castiel's. He stripped off his trench coat and suit jacket while Castiel took Dean's shirt off.

_He really is a fast learner!_

He started on Castiel belt and he quickly follows. Castiel put his hand on Dean's before he could pull his trousers down.

"Dean-" He started but Dean interrupted him.

"It's okay, I know you've never done this before, it's okay, if I do anything you're not comfortable with just tell me and I'll stop, okay? I don't want to hurt you," He said trailing kisses down Castiel's jaw. Castiel nodded and moved his hand back to Dean's hair. He placed his left hand on the scar he'd left when he dragged Dean out of hell, causing him to shudder and moan into the kiss. He gripped Castiel's cock and Castiel gasped, making Dean even harder.

Castiel did the same with Dean; he was surprisingly skillful for someone who'd never done this before. Dean picked up the pace, pumping Castiel harder, who matched his speed. They both came and Castiel did something Dean hadn't told him or showed him how to.

Dean fell on the bed next to him and Castiel crawled down and licked the cum off his chest and the head of his dick, which made Dean grip the bed sheets beside him to suppress another moan. When he licked most of it up, Dean put his hands round Castiel's upper-arms and pulled him up to him easily and kissed him again. He could taste himself on Castiel's tongue.

Dean pushed Castiel's head onto his chest and stroked his slick black hair out of his beautiful blue eyes. They heard the Impala drive into the parking lot and, before Dean could blink, they were both fully dressed and clean. Sam came in and Dean and Castiel were sat at the table holding hands.

Sam smiled and went into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night Dean and Castiel kept steeling glances at each other and smiling sweetly.<p>

When it was time for bed Castiel was about to disappear to go… where ever went when the boys slept but Dean grabbed his hand before he left.

"Cas, um, you wanna stay here tonight, with me?"

"Is it okay with Sam?" Castiel asked entwining their fingers.

"I'm cool with it, as long as you keep it PG," Sam answered instead of Dean.

"Can't keep any promises," he said back but Sam could tell he was joking.

"There's only two beds," Castiel said.

Dean just sighed and looked at him. He still didn't get what Dean was getting at for another few moments while Sam sat and sniggered in the background.

Eventually Dean got tired of waiting for the cogs in Castiel's head to start working quicker and just said, "We can share,"

Sam went to his bed after he got changed into his pajamas and Dean tugged Castiel over to his bed. He told Castiel to take his shoes, trench coat, jacket and tie off and then pushed him down gently. He went over to the other side of the bed and climbed in, lifting Castiel's head onto his chest and kissing his hair.

"I've never slept before," Dean heard Castiel whisper so as not to disturb Sam.

"Can you?" Dean asked curiously

"Yes,"

There was silence between them until Castiel broke it,

"I'm scared," It was barely audible but Dean was certain he heard correctly.

"Why?" He stroked his hair softly again, rubbing his arm with the other hand

"Because sleeping is going from completely aware of everything around me to knowing nothing," Castiel whispered, Dean could have been mistaken but he thought he heard Castiel's breathing catch slightly, like he was holding in a sob.

"It's okay Cas, I'm here, nothings gonna hurt you while I'm here, I'll rip their lungs out before they can even get close," He comforted him quietly, kissing his hair.

Castiel fell asleep for the first time with Dean's arms around him, while Dean hummed an AC/DC song Castiel vaguely recognized from the Impala, and he'd never felt safer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review, I need 3 reviews per chapter to continue! X**


	5. Was That Humor?

**A/N: HEY GUYS, wow I got loads of reviews for my last chapter so I though, instead of keeping you all waiting, I'd stop being lazy and get a new chapter written out for y'all. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Castiel fell asleep for the first time with Dean's arms around him, while Dean hummed an ACDC song Castiel vaguely recognized from the Impala, and he'd never felt safer._

* * *

><p>Sam was the first up the next morning and seeing Castiel <em>sleeping<em> immediately woke him up.

He rushed over to the bed and checked Castiel's pulse, careful not to wake either of them, to check if he was okay. When Sam was satisfied that Castiel was not hurt in anyway, he smiled and slipped off to get the first shower.

Dean woke up next, heard the water running and groaned to himself as he rubbed his eyes. He was about to sit up when he felt a light weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Castiel sleeping peacefully. His breathing was light and he had a slight smile on his lips. Dean wondered if he was dreaming about him, smiling at the thought.

He shifted carefully so that Castiel was lying on the bed next to him. Dean lowered himself so that he was at eye level with him and moved a strand of hair out of the way of Castiel's face. Castiel stirred and moaned quietly. He lifted a hand up to his face to rub his beautiful blue eyes. When he dropped his hand again he noticed Dean and jumped slightly, making Dean smile.

"Did I scare you?" He said cupping the side of Castiel's face with one hand. Castiel lay back down on his side so he was facing Dean.

"How could _you_ possible scare _me_?" He replied with a slight smile.

"Was that humor?" Dean said, genuinely shocked.

Castiel seemed to contemplate it for a moment, "Guess I've been hanging around you two too much," he said with a shrug.

Dean chuckled and leant forwards to kiss him.

He pulled away about two minutes later and said, "No where near enough,"

They kissed again for longer this time, until Sam came out and cleared his throat none-too quietly.

Castiel went slightly red as he looked up at Sam, making Dean smile again.

"Come on, we need to do some more investigation to see if we can find out what's going on here," Sam said tying a tie under the collar of his white shirt and throwing a blazer on. Dean sighed and went to get a shower and get dressed. Castiel sat on the bed waiting while they got ready.

"Cas, you think you could give the town another quick look-over, see if you can find anything you might of missed the first time?" Sam said when they got outside to the Impala, his head buried (figuratively speaking) in the box of fake ID's, trying to decide which one would be most helpful. He settled for FBI.

They were hunting a Shtriga so Dean packed consecrated iron rounds into his and Sam's guns.

After interviewing several people with air-tight alibis they headed back to the motel room and wait to see if Castiel had found anything. When he got back he explained that he'd found out that the Shtriga was a woman working at the charity shop that they'd been unable to interview due to 'family emergency'. Sam and Dean got their guns and Castiel zapped them to the shop.

* * *

><p>She was just closing up, locking the door when she turned round and saw them stood in the middle of the shop.<p>

"Oh, Detectives, I didn't see you there, sorry we're closed, you can come back tomor-" She stopped talking when Dean raised his gun.

"We know what you are," He said calmly.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about- Why do you have guns? What did I do?" She buried her head in her hands and started cry hysterically.

Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Like I said we know what you are, you're a Shtriga," He said, holding the gun level.

She stopped crying and raised her head. She clapped slowly.

"Well, done. I wondered when you stupid Winchesters would catch on," She crossed her arms and leant on the door.

"So, what are my chances of getting out of this alive?" She said nonchalantly.

"Oh, about a million to… zero," Sam intervened, raising his gun.

"Wow, okay, what about if… I anticipated you were coming, does that change my odds at all?" She stayed completely calm.

"Nope," Dean stated clearly.

"Okay, what if… I anticipated you coming and had time to make a few preparations?" She smiled slightly.

Sam started looking nervous and shifter his weight from one foot to the other.

"What kind of preparations?" Dean asked. He kept his gun aimed at her chest.

"Oh, just this," She produced a lighter and threw the lit flame in front of Castiel.

A ring of holy fire ignited around him, he spun round shocked. Dean shot the place where she had been stood before he had turned to Castiel but she wasn't there anymore. Instead she'd moved quietly behind Sam and, before any of them realized she was there, she held a knife to Sam's throat.

"DROP THE GUN!" She yelled at Dean. He held his hands up and slowly crouched down to lower the gun to the floor.

"AND YOU!" She screamed in Sam's ear. He threw the gun to the floor at his feet. She kicked it into the corner of the room away from Sam, Dean and Castiel.

"Kick yours over there with his," She hissed at Dean.

He did.

"Now, I'm just wondering weather I should kill you all or make you all beg me to. Hmmm," She turned very calm again, all hints of the burst of rage gone. She stood in silence weighing out her options, giving Dean time to look around for something he could use against her.

His eyes landed on Castiel's.

He looked worried (not so much about the holy fire, but more about the fact Sam had a knife held at his throat). Dean mouthed that they'd all be okay and Castiel sent him a shaky smile. Dean saw on the counter there was a bucket of water, she'd just washed the windows and hadn't got round to getting rid of it yet. He quickly devised a plan and turned back to the Shtriga.

She was staring off into space just above her head to the right.

Dean gave Sam a signal that meant "_push the knife away on three"_.

Sam nodded and Dean started counting on his fingers and mouthing the numbers. When he got to three he darted to the bucket of water and threw it in front of Castiel to break the circle while Sam pushed the knife out of the Shtriga's hand, sending it skidding across the room.

She let out a small yelp.

As soon as the ring of holy fire was broken Castiel disappeared and reappeared next to Sam and Dean's guns. He picked them up and threw them to Sam and Dean, who caught them and both started firing at the Shtriga before she could move. They hit her numerous times and she fell to the floor in a bloody heap.

Dean made sure she was dead by shooting her in the head twice. Then he turned to Sam and Castiel.

"You two okay?"

"Yeah," they both answered in unison. Dean laughed then pretended to be hurt.

"I thought the 'talking at the same time' thing was our thing, Sammy!"

Even Castiel sniggered at that but Sam just shot him a look before deciding to just laugh along with them both.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Motel room.<em>**

Sam had a slight nick on his neck but it wasn't bad and hardly hurt anyway.

Dean fussed about both him and Castiel to make sure they were both okay before getting three beers out. He handed one to Sam and one to Castiel before settling onto his bed with the third, next to Castiel while Sam sat on his own bed.

They watched some crappy comedy TV show, which none of them laughed at once.

When it finally finished Dean gave Sam signal which roughly translated to _"get the hell out now, unless you want to be scarred for life,"_ with a wink.

Sam sighed, shuddered, and got up.

"I think I'm gonna go out for a while," He said on his way out.

"Later, Sammy!" Dean winked again.

Castiel waved at Sam as he left, to which Sam waved back then closed the door behind him.

Castiel turned back and Dean pulled him into a rough kiss as soon as he could see his face.

He gasped quietly into it and Dean pushed him onto his back. Shedding the trench coat as he did so.

Pretty soon they were both completely naked and Dean was grinding against Castiel, causing them both to gasp and moan into each other's lips. They kept doing that for a few minutes until Dean pulled away.

Castiel whimpered slightly, making Dean smile more.

"Turn over," he whispered into Castiel's ear. Castiel looked up and tilted his head to the side in the adorable way he does. Dean captured his lips in a kiss again and got him to turn onto his front.

He inserted a finger into Castiel's entrance, he hissed and tensed up but eventually relaxed, after a while he inserted a second and waited for Castiel to get used to it before scissoring and twisting, stretching Castiel as much as he could.

He removed both fingers and leant forward so he was inches away from Castiel's ear.

"This might hurt, if it does, tell me and I'll stop, okay?" He kissed him just bellow his ear and Castiel shuddered and nodded.

He spat onto his hands and lubed himself up before he lined himself up with Castiel's entrance and pushed in slowly. Castiel hissed again in pain but didn't object. Dean waited for Castiel to adjust. He relaxed and Dean moved in and out of him slowly, moaning and grunting. Castiel started moaning too and Dean reached down and gripped Castiel's cock. He pumped in time with his thrusts and felt himself reaching his climax. He came and felt Castiel cum a few seconds after.

Dean leant down and licked up his cum from Castiel's thighs before settling next to him. Castiel's hair was sweaty and sticking to his forehead like Dean's and his eyes were half lidded with exhaustion. Dean moved his hair out the way and kissed him again, slowly and lovingly.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"No," Castiel replied burying his face in the pillow beneath his head. Dean felt slightly guilty until he realized Castiel was giggling at him.

"What?" He said with a slight smile.

"I'm not _that_ pain-intolerant," He smiled up at Dean, "Although it does hurt a lot, it was worth it though,"

Dean smiled again.

He pulled Castiel onto his chest and wrapped the sheets round them falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bit more "M" rated bits but let me know what you think! :)**


	6. What Agreement?

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, I'm back, enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: THIS GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS. NOTHING BELONGS TO ME. IF IT DID THERE WOULD BE A HELL OF A LOT MORE DESTIEL. AND GABRIEL WOULD STILL BE IN IT.**

* * *

><p><em>He pulled Castiel onto his chest and wrapped the sheets round them falling into a peaceful sleep.<em>

_**BOOM!**_

Dean and Castiel were straight up. At some point during the night Castiel had zapped them clean and dressed. Dean was wearing gray sweatpants and a dark blue T-shirt while Castile had his usual shirt, trousers and tie with no jacket or trench coat. They looked over to Sam's bed and saw him sat up looking round too. Sam and Dean shared a look then both got up and searched the room while Castiel checked that all the Devil's Traps were untouched. None of them had to say a word for them all to know what their jobs were.

Sam and Dean both turned to each other and shrugged, indicating that neither of them had found anything.

Castiel was checking the Devil's Trap by the window when he glanced out at the parking lot and went pale.

"Um, Sam. Dean," He said, still looking out the window.

The brothers exchanged another look before walking towards the window; Sam went to Castiel's left while Dean went to his right.

"Oh god no," was all Sam said. Dean, on the other hand, was completely speechless. Although he _had_ given 'pale' a whole new meaning.

"Wh- Wh- Why? Why would someone- something-Why?" He managed to stutter out.

Outside, in the parking lot, were the charred remains of the body of the Impala.

Dean ran out of the room and Sam and Castiel exchanged a look before following him. They got outside the building just in time to see Dean slow down and kneel in front of what was left of his beloved Impala. Dean reached out to a piece of the metal body but it was still hot and it burned to touch.

"No, baby, no, who did this to you?" He spoke softly.

Sam and Castiel stood behind him, not sure how to comfort him, when they heard clapping behind them.

"And the Oscar for most whiney, pathetic, overdramatic performance goes to… Dean Winchester!" The Archangel Gabriel said, in a fake commentator voice with a smirk.

Sam and Castiel turned to glare at him, while Dean carried on watching his baby.

"Gabriel," Castiel said shocked, "how are you…?" he left the question unfinished.

"How am I not resting peacefully?" He asked, sauntering over to them.

"Yeah, I mean, didn't Lucifer stab you?" Sam interrupted.

"Yes, yes he did," he said, nodding.

"Then how are you here?"

"Well…" he thought about it for a second, as if it hadn't occurred to him before, "I got no idea," He shrugged after giving up, seeming not to care.

"Did, did you do this to my baby?" Dean said quietly, still watching the last glowing sparks fade out.

"Yes, yes I did,"

Dean didn't even wait for him to explain before he launched at him. Sam, out of instinct, grabbed Dean on the way past.

"Relax! I can fix her," Gabriel said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Then Fix her!" Dean yelled, trying to struggle out of Sam's grasp. Castiel stepped forward and touched the side of his face. He instantly calmed down and turned to face him.

"Awww, that's so cute! Cassie's got a boyfriend," He said the last bit in a playground teasing singsong voice.

"Gabriel, I'm surprisingly glad you're alive, but if you want to keep it that way, shut up," Castiel said in a calm, soothing voice, still watching Dean.

Gabriel mimed zipping his lips shut but only Sam saw. He clasped his hands behind his back and swung backward and forwards on his heels.

Dean and Castiel turned to face him after a while.

"You done?" Gabriel's mischievous glint was back in his eye. "Oh and Castiel, you should really learn to respect your elders. Maybe Dean can work that lesson into the many I'm sure he's got in store," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sam made a gagging noise.

Dean ignored the comment and, instead, looked back at the Impala. "Why is my baby still all… barbequed?" He said menacingly.

"Oh fine," Gabriel rolled his eyes then clicked his fingers. When Dean looked back the Impala was intacked and even cleaner. He beamed at it as he threaded his arm around Castiel's waist and planted a kiss on his hair.

Gabriel's eyes were twinkling again.

"Shut it, Candyman," Dean said with no real conviction in his voice.

"Candyman?" He said smiling. He shook his head quickly as if to clear it. "Anyway, down to why I'm here," Gabriel continued, clasping his hands in front of him.

"You mean you didn't just pop in to give me a heart attack?" Dean asked, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Nope, I have something to tell Castiel. Alone," He glared at Dean and Sam on the last word.

"No way. I'm not leaving him alone with you for a second," Dean tightened his grip around his waist.

"Yeah and whatever you tell him, he'll probably tell us anyway," Sam added, stepping closer to Castiel's other side.

Gabriel shot an exasperated look at Castiel, who just shrugged.

"Sam's right Gabriel, I'll just tell them later,"

Gabriel sighed, "Fine. Can we at least go somewhere more private?"

Sam led the way to the room, Castiel behind him, then Gabriel with Dean at the back, keeping a close watch on him incase he tried to do anything to Castiel. Dean wondered where Gabriel's Angel sword was. He didn't like that he couldn't see it until Gabriel wanted him to.

When they got to the room Sam, Dean and Castiel all sat on the edge of Sam's bed with Castiel in the middle while Gabriel sat on the other. Castiel touched Dean and Sam's tops and they were wearing their usual day clothes. Jeans and t-shirts. They both smiled at him gratefully.

"Cas, you might want to restrain your boyfriend when I'm done," Gabriel said gesturing to Dean.

Castiel glanced to his side at him before saying, "And I might not, what do you want Gabriel?"

Gabriel sighed, "You need to come home,"

"What?" Dean yelled, standing up. Castiel grabbed his hand and got him to sit back down again.

"What do you mean he has to go home? He is home," Sam said. Castiel glanced at him slightly confused; Dean picked up on it and elaborated as Sam was watching Gabriel.

"He means with us. You're home with us." Castiel smiled and thanked him.

"Don't need to thank me, it's true, right Sammy?"

Sam nodded and smiled at Castiel while Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"He needs to come back to heaven," Gabriel specified.

"Why?" Dean yelled, with only Castiel's hand on his arm keeping him from leaping across the small space at him.

"Because, Raphael's called a truce and Rachel- who you left in charge- excepted it and he wants to take a head-count to see who was killed in the conflict,"

"Well, you know I'm alive, can't you just tell him?" Castiel tried to reason with him.

"Sorry, no-can-do little bro. Raphael wants to see everyone for himself," Gabriel said with honest sympathy.

"Okay, I'll go back," Castiel said, shrugging.

"What?" Sam and Dean said in unison.

"Well, all I have to do is show up, let him know I'm alive and then I can come back," Castiel explained before turning to Gabriel, "Right?"

"Well…" He looked awkward.

"What?" Castiel pressed.

"One more thing," He watched for all their reactions, "Raphael and Rachel have came to an agreement,"

"What agreement?" Dean urged when Gabriel stopped, he had leant forward slightly.

"Raphael will back off under one condition. No angels are allowed to return to earth OR take vessels ever again," He looked very apologetic.

No one moved.

"What happens if I do? Come back. Take a vessel," Castiel broke the silence.

"Either you'll be hunted by every angel and killed or you'll break the treaty and the war will start again,"

"It wouldn't be the first time I was hunted. I'm still alive," He shrugged.

"But last time they had Lucifer and the apocalypse to deal with too, this time you'll be their main and only priority,"

They fell into silence again.

"Can I have time to think about it?" Castiel said quietly.

"Sure little bro," Gabriel reached out and rested his hand on Castiel's knee for a second before taking it off, "Call me when you have a decision," He disappeared.

They stayed in silence.

"You can't," Dean said quietly watching the floor as if it had personally insulted him.

"I ha-" Be began but Dean interrupted him.

"No! Don't say you have to! Just don't!" Dean yelled.

Sam spoke up. "I think you should stay. We can protect you. Use them symbols or something. There's must be something," He stood up. "I'm gonna leave you two alone to talk about it but that's what I think," He started walking to the door. "Dean, text me when you want me back, I'm gonna go to the library or something," He looked at Castiel before heading out.

More silence.

"Please don't leave me," Dean said in a whisper.

"I don't want to," Castiel sounded like a scared child.

"Then don't," They were facing each other now.

"I don't want to cause another war,"

"You wont,"

"Then I'll be hunted, I don't want that either,"

"We'll protect you, like Sammy said there's gotta be something,"

"You can't,"

"We'll find a way,"

"You might get hurt,"

"I'm tough,"

"But they're angels,"

"I'll fight anything until there is no life left in this body to protect you,"

Castiel looked at the bed sheets in between them, Dean scooted closer and kissed his forehead, encircling his arms around him. He got up and walked over the their bed, holding Castiel's hand, and sat down. Dean got them both sat so that Dean was leaning against the headboard and Castiel was sat facing out, in between Dean's legs, they were holding hands in Castiel's lap so that Dean's arms were round him too.

They talked for a while.

And came to a decision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. Sorry it's a little short. Let me know what you think.**


	7. Why Are You Telling Me This?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys, stupid reality keeps getting in the way but I'm hoping to get ALL my stories updated today… I know, ambitious aren't I? Anyway, please don't kill me for this one… Enjoy, sort of. P.s. Bit of Sabriel in this one.**

**Disclaimer: i don't know this yada yada, like anyone actually thinks I do.**

* * *

><p><em>They talked for a while.<em>

_And came to a decision._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sam's P.O.V<span>**

_It's been three hours since I left Dean and Cas to talk. Dean will definitely want Cas to stay… but Cas hates causing trouble and will probably say he needs to go home. This is so messed up. Raphael probably saw how much Cas cared about Dean… well, both of us and just wanted to make Cas' life more difficult. God he's pathetic._

_Beep Beep._

Sam heard him phone signal he had a text and quickly whispered an apology to the occupants of the library before flipping it open.

Dean.

_We made a decision. Get back here. D._

Sam sighed. He didn't realize how much he was dreading it until now. He got into the newly rebuilt Impala and started it up, happy to still be able to hear the lego pieces in the heating vent. He heard a subtle flutter of feathers and glanced up to look in the rear view mirror to see who was there.

"Quit hiding, Gabriel, I heard you," he sighed to the Archangel who was trying to hide in the floor space between the back of Sam's seat and the seats in the back.

"Damn, how'd you hear me?" He asked, pulling himself off the floor into the back seat.

"When you spend a couple of years with Cas your hearing becomes more attuned to the slight flutter of wings. It's a survival thing, if we didn't, we'd probably be dead of heart attacks by now. Why are you here?"

"I got a prayer from Cas, I heard they came to a decision and I saw you cram your huge self into this tinny car, I assumed you were going back there so I decided to grab a ride. Any questions?"

"Yeah, can't you just fly there?" He said, returning his attention to the road.

"I could. But I don't wanna scare some old biddies by appearing there," He rolled his eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He was in the passenger seat now. Sam glanced back over and couldn't help thinking, _he has pretty eyes, _before remembering Gabriel can read minds and could be reading his right now. He watched his face but he seemed way too fixated on unwrapping the candy bar that had materialized in his hand to notice anything going on in the _car_, let alone Sam's head. He had his shoes on the dashboard and was slouched in his seat.

_He looks like a child, he's so small_. Sam laughed internally at that thought and went back to watching the road.

"You know Dean'll kill you if he sees you like that," He said, gesturing to his sneakers, trying to break the silence. Not that it was awkward but still.

"Oh but you'll protect me, right Sammy?" He turned in his seat, taking his shoes off the dashboard but was still slouched a lot and made his eyes wider, looking up at him.

Sam sighed and shook his head, staring back out at the road but he was smirking. He saw Gabriel smile before turning back round out of the corner of his eye; he noted he didn't put his feet up again.

Sam pulled into the parking lot and got out, Gabriel literally hopping out the other side.

"Gabriel?" Sam said over the roof of the car. The angel turned to look at him, only up to his shoulders could be seen over the top.

"Yeah?"

"Are you-" He cleared his throat, "are you _happy_ about Cas having to go back?"

"Honestly?" Gabriel asked, Sam nodded at him before he continued, "No. Castiel, believe it or not, is actually my favorite little brother. Hell, he's my favorite _sibling_, brother or sister, older or younger. And, he's happy here, you may not be able to tell due to the whole, you know, lack of facial expressions, but he really is and I want him to be happy. And safe. And I think you two can ensure both of them,"

Sam smiled, "Thank Gabriel, we'll defiantly try, and I'm glad he's happy with us because I've never seen Dean as happy as he is with Cas," Sam had never expected Gabriel to be so nice and he'd certainly never expected him to say anything even close to that.

Gabriel smiled back before walking round the car to stand next to him. His face suddenly went very serious, like when Dean 'presumed to know what he was'.

"Just fyi, if you ever tell anyone, especially Dean and Cas, about this conversation, I will throw you back in TV land and you wont have a hot doctor chick mooning after you this time. It will be a shark. Or a bear. Or a big fat, ugly, naked, gay, horny guy. Got it?"

Sam gulped and nodded. Gabriel suddenly smiled again, like an innocent little kid at Christmas, "Good, let's go," He stared walking to the door of the motel, Sam trailing behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Castiel and Dean were sat next to each other, holding hands, facing Sam's bed. Sam sat next to Castiel and placed a hand on his shoulder, he smiled when Castiel looked up at him, and Castiel smiled back and went back to staring at his hands. Sam could have sworn his eyes looked slightly redder, like he'd been crying, and his smile was slightly shaky.

That wasn't a good sign.

He looked over at Dean and his were red too. He gulped again and looked over at Gabriel on the other bed, he'd noticed too. They shared a worried look before Castiel clear his throat. Everyone except Dean watched him; Gabriel leant forwards and rested his forearms on his knees.

"We talked about it and decided it would be in everyone's best interests-" Dean scoffed at that bit but still held his hand tight, Castiel carried on anyway, "if I go back," His voice broke slightly on the last word and Sam saw the pain flash across his, Dean's and, surprisingly, Gabriel's face too.

He saw tears pool in Castiel's blue eyes and guessed Dean was welling up too although he couldn't see as he had his head down and was covering his eyes with his left hand, his right still clutching Castiel's.

Everyone was silent.

Sam looked back over at Gabriel who was watching his hands like he was excepting them to turn into gold at any moment. When he looked up Sam caught his eye and saw they were full of regret.

He could tell he was reading Sam's mind so he though, _do something! Don't make Cas leave, please!_ Gabriel shook his head and looked back at the floor and Sam understood, although he wanted to, there was nothing Gabriel could do.

He heard a sob escape Dean's throat and felt his pain. Castiel rested his head on his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around his chest. Dean turned and sobbed into Castiel's hair. Sam rested his hand Gabriel's, which were clasped in front of him, and when he looked up he nodded his head towards to door and stood up. He rested his hand of Castiel's back (Sam just noticed he was wearing Dean's denim jacket) and smiled sadly at him before gesturing to the door, meaning they were going to leave for a while. He held up his cell phone to indicate to text his when he wanted them back. Castiel nodded.

_Don't leave before we get back. Please. I want the chance to say goodbye. _Sam thought, hoping Castiel was reading his mind. Castiel smiled sadly and nodded. Gabriel was stood near the door, watching.

When Sam walked up to him he saw him and Castiel watching each other. He guessed they were having some kind of silent conversation, Castiel nodded and so did Gabriel before opening the door for Sam and walking out after him.

* * *

><p>Sam and Gabriel drove round for a while on silence. Well, Sam drove, Gabriel watched his hands again. He didn't even materialize a candy bar or anything.<p>

Sam wondered why Gabriel didn't just zap away to wherever he goes when he's on earth but didn't question it, he could use the company. He also wondered where to go. He would have just gone to the library again but guessed it wasn't really somewhere Gabriel would want to go so he just kept driving.

"Where are we going?" Gabriel said quietly. He was looking out of the windscreen.

"Um, I don't know, where do you wanna go?" Sam asked, looking at him. Gabriel just shrugged and looked back down at his hands.

Sam was worried. He didn't know why he even cared, but Gabriel didn't seem like himself. Sam pulled up on an empty field.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked, Gabriel was watching the grass in front of the car.

"Hm?" He muttered.

"Are you okay?" He was watching him very closely.

"Yep," Well, that wasn't convincing.

"Gabriel," Sam said again.

When Gabriel replied he sounded slightly annoyed, "What?" He was still watching his hands.

"Look at me," Sam said, turning to face him completely.

Gabriel sighed but did look up at him.

"Are you okay?" Sam leant forward slightly.

"I'm fine," Sam heard Gabriel's voice break on 'fine'. His heard shot back down to watch his hands, clearly embarrassed.

That, Sam wasn't expecting. He thought he might get mad at him, tell him it's none of his business what he feels, threaten to throw him in TV Land again, but he wasn't actually expecting to actually get anywhere.

"Gabe," _Gabe? Where'd that come from?_

He looked up again; he looked puzzled, probably at the nickname.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right? We may have absolutely hated each other in the past but you've changed, you _died _for us. The least I can do is listen to you when you need someone to,"

Gabriel watched him for a few seconds, as if assessing if he was serious or not.

"I've been around a while," He started, looking back at his hands, "most angels, as you know, show no emotions. But, in case you _didn't_ know, all angels were kids once too," Sam was surprised by this, "the proper term is 'fledgling'. And when a new generation is created it's up to the older siblings to teach them and look after them. Each older angel is assigned a fledgling to be in charge of," He stopped and looked at Sam, watching for a reaction.

He looked confused, "Why are you telling me this?" he asked, inching closer.

"You'll see. Anyway, the ones who were being assigned fledglings were; Raphael, Zachariah, Lucifer-"

"Lucifer was assigned a fledgling?" Sam asked, he seemed appalled.

"Remember this was before he fell," Gabriel reminded him, "Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, Raphael, Zachariah, Lucifer, Michael, and Me,"

"They let you look after a young, impressionable mind?" Sam said with doubt.

"No one thought it as a real threat," He said with a shrug, "_Anyway_, Raphael got Uriel, Zachariah got Anna, Lucifer got Balthazar, Michael got Rachel and I got… See if you can guess,"

Sam stared at him for a moment before the penny dropped, "Oh, you got Cas!"

"Oh good, something goes on in that Cro-Magnon skull of yours,"

Sam just rolled his eyes, "Continue,"

"So, I got Cas and, wow, was he a shy fledgling. When fledglings meet the brother, who'll be looking after them, the angel caretaker, Temeluch, escorts them and introduces them. He's in charge of all newborns until they're deposited onto the angel who'll be looking after them. He holds the fledgling's hand and then passes the hand onto the other angel to signify that the fledgling is no longer his responsibility but the responsibility of the angel they handed it to.

"So Temeluch came up to me and held out the hand holding the fledgling's and introduced it- him- as Castiel. When I took his hand he just stared at the floor in front of him. After a while I got him talking to me but he refused to talk to anyone else. Anyway, I'm getting off track here, what I'm meant to be telling you is Castiel wasn't like the other fledglings. I don't know why but he just wasn't.

"Usually angels only develop a different personality to the others of their generation after a couple of centuries, which is basically until they're about two in human measurements, if you understand what I mean." Sam nodded so he continued, "But Castiel was so different to the others practically straight away and I tried my best to keep it that way. I didn't want him to turn out like the others. Mindless minions.

"But after Lucifer fell and all the fighting and preparing the prophecy where Michael will _kill_ our brother, who we loved at the time so much, I couldn't take it.

"By this time Castiel was, in your years, around fourteen. I told him I was leaving and he cried. He was the only angel in existence to cry before reaching maturity, which is at twenty-one human years.

"We kept it quiet that he cried or he would have been sent for 'reprogramming' which basically means they'll wipe everything that makes him him and turn him into another mindless minion. I asked him to come with me but he didn't want to be hunted. I said I'd protect him but he was scared. In the end I just left. I didn't even say goodbye to him before I went. I still watched him though, well, as long as I could.

"When I left he was transferred to Zachariah, who found him crying one day because of me. He didn't send him for reprogramming but he yelled at him and hit him, telling him he's not allowed to cry. He liked doing certain things too like drawing, he was a great drawer but, again, Zachariah found out and did the same thing. Eventually after a year or so in human measurements, I couldn't watch anymore. Zachariah had turned Cas into a minion, without an independent thought in him head. God, I hated Zachariah for that. I hated myself for a while. Still do. If I hadn't left that wouldn't have happened and he might still be like he was then. Independent. Unique,"

"He is unique and he's got more independent," Sam pointed out, trying to comfort Gabriel.

Sam's phone beeped again, signaling he had a message.

_If you want to, come say goodbye. Cas said he understands if you don't want to. Bring Gabriel if he's still with you. D._

"Dean said I can go say goodbye to Cas now. He said to bring you," He said to Gabriel. He nodded and turned back to face the windscreen. Sam didn't quite understand yet why he'd told him that story but he'd ask some other time, now he had to go say goodbye to, most probably, his best friend. For good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A lot more Sabriel in this one but review anyway please :D All reviews are hugs for Dean, Castiel, Sam and Gabriel x<strong>


	8. What If He's Listening!

**A/n: well, last chapter was depressing, I'm not too good at writing heart-felt goodbyes, especially with characters as complex as Sam and Cas so you can use your imagination for that bit. :D I'm not just being lazy, I did try! Really! But everything I came up with was so OOC it was painful to reread so I just decided, for everyone's sake, to leave it out.**

**Enjoy. Sort of. Review!**

* * *

><p><em>Sam didn't quite understand yet why he'd told him that story but he'd ask some other time, now he had to go say goodbye to, most probably, his best friend. For good.<em>

* * *

><p>It had been fourteen hours since Castiel had left; it was now 10:30pm.<p>

"Dean?" Sam asked for the fifth time, still getting no reply. "Dean, come on man, talk to me!" He was getting worried about him; he hadn't eaten since Gabriel and Castiel left and hadn't said one word.

"Dean!"

He looked up. It was the most response he'd gotten all day.

"Are you okay, man?" He inquired.

Dean just grunted in response and got out a beer from the fridge, the twelfth one in five hours.

"What do you think, Sammy?" _At least he strung a sentence together._

"Sorry," He didn't know what else to say, he'd never seen Dean in such a terrible state before. Dean just waved his hand in response.

"I miss him too," He said softly.

Dean stayed quiet although his grip on the fridge door tightened.

"He wouldn't want you to be like this, Dean,"

"How the hell do you know?" He yelled, slamming the fridge door as he did.

Sam was slightly shocked but continued anyway, standing up, "Because, he was my friend too!"

"Yeah, your _friend!_ I knew him more than you ever could!"

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean!"

"It means he's gone and me being _happy about it_ isn't going to bring him back!"

"Dean! Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Talking about him in past tense! He's not dead!"

"Yeah, well, he might as well be!"

They were both stood on either side of the table, their palms down on it, leaning forward. Sam froze.

"Dean!"

"What? I'm never going to see him again! He can _never _come back! What's the difference between being gone forever and being dead? He's dead to me!"

"What if he's listening, or watching right now? What if he heard you say that!" Sam shouted, pointing at the ceiling. Dean went quiet. He stood frozen, staring at a random point in front of him. All of a sudden, he broke down crying, he slid onto the floor in a heap.

Sam ran round the table, all anger gone, and hugged his brother before crying himself. Dean clutched onto Sam's shirt, whimpering, "_I'm sorry, I'm sorry"._ Sam regretted what he said but knew it had to be done, for Castiel's sake, incase he was listening, as well as Dean's.

"It's okay, Dean," Sam soothed. After a while Dean was snoring peacefully, still on the floor with Sam. Sam lifted him up and got him to bed. He noticed Castiel's trench coat still next to the bed.

He heard Dean mumble something in his sleep but the only words he could make up was '_Cas'_, _'come back' _and _'love'_. He was smart enough to guess it meant something along the lines of, _"Cas, come back, I love you,"_ Sam's heart broke for his brother.

He went over to his bed and decided to try and get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>8:45AM.<em>**

Sam woke up to hear banging of pots and pans. He smelt bacon. He sat up and looked around to see Dean still in bed. Looking over to the kitchenette he saw Bobby stood in front of the stove, holding the handle of the pan on the stove with one hand and a spatula in the other.

He looked over and saw Sam watching him.

"Morning, Sam," He greeted, turning back to the bacon.

"Hey Bobby," Sam got out of bed and walked towards him, careful not to wake Dean.

"What're you doing here?" He remembered Bobby didn't know about Castiel.

"Cas visited me last nigh. Well, him and Gabriel," He started, regret flashing through his eyes. He mixed some scrambled egg on another pan and poked sausages frying in another.

"Oh yeah?" Sam prompted.

"He looked like a bit of a wreck to be honest, he explained about the truce between Rachel and Raphael. I already knew about Cas and Dean, hell, I knew before they did, so I assumed Dean wouldn't be in the best state and you couldn't have been much better so Cas told me where you boys were staying – he asked me to check in on you two – and decided to come help out, Cas gave me a key too" He explained, pushing the bacon around the pan with the spatula.

"Thanks Bobby, we really appreciate everything you do for us,"

"Yeah, well," Bobby shrugged, "I'm kind of stuck with you two idjits anyway, might as well take care of ya'"

Sam chuckled and got out three plates before going to wake Dean.

"Dean, come on, wake up man," He shook him lightly.

Dean grumbled before turning to face him, rubbing his eyes.

"What?" He sounded groggy.

"Bobby's here, he made breakfast,"

Dean sniffed up and must have smelt the bacon because he shot upright. Sam noticed Dean's eyes glance to the side where Castiel's trench coat still lay. His eyes went slightly duller, Sam noted.

"Come on boys, Breakfast is served," Bobby, told them, scooping bacon, egg and sausage onto the three plates.

They all sat down to eat quietly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Midnight<em>**

Dean was asleep. He knew he was asleep because he was in Kansas. He was in the living room of their old house. Sam was asleep in the chair next to him and he was on the couch watching some horror movie with way too red blood. He sighed and went to stand up when he heard an all too familiar rustle of wings. His head darted round and he saw Castiel sat on the couch next to him. Dean stared at him in shock until Castiel spoke.

"Hello Dean,"

"Cas," Dean breathed.

Castiel smiled.

"W-what are you-? _How_ are you-?" He didn't finish, didn't know how to finish.

"They said no angel could take a vessel or visit earth. Your dreams aren't earth, their in your subconscious mind and I'm not taking a vessel, I'm just projecting myself to you how you remember me," He explained. Dean carried on staring at him.

They watched each other quietly for a little, each with one leg on the couch so they could face each other properly, before Dean launched forwards and kissed him.

They kissed for a long time before Dean pushed Castiel back so he was lying on top of him on the couch. His hands explored hungrily. Dean missed him so much.

When Castiel pushed him away he felt genuine pain shoot through his heart.

"I- this is dangerous," He stammered, panting.

"Why?" Dean asked, he was confused, if they were in him dream how can it be dangerous?

"I have to be careful and keep on guard in case Raphael decides to check on everyone, I _can't_ get too distracted," He urged.

Dean saw true fear in his deep blue eyes.

"What happens if he finds out? I mean, like you said, we're in my head, that's not breaking any rules," Dean reasoned.

"There's one more thing, no one told me until I got back,"

"What?" Dean pushed.

"We can't interact with humans. In any way. Well, unless they're prophets and, even then, it has to be strictly business," He sighed.

Dean could feel anger bubbling up. He jumped off Castiel and started pacing the room, ranting.

"What the fuck! Raphael is only doing all this to screw with us! He probably doesn't even care about if anyone else interacts with humans; he just wants payback on you and me for the whole apocalypse and heavenly civil war crap! God, he's such an asshole! He lost and he would have lost even if they didn't form this stupid truce anyway! He got the good end of the deal! Why couldn't he just leave it at that? If Rachel didn't settle this stupid crap he probably would have been killed! He should be glad he's alive!"

Dean was sat up on the couch waiting for Dean to calm down.

Dean sighed and sat next to him. He lied down and dragged Castiel down with him so he was lying on his chest. Dean stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"I miss you," Dean whispered.

"I saw," Castiel said back.

"I thought you weren't allowed to interact with humans,"

"_Interact._ No one said anything about watching or listening,"

Dean chuckled, "Cas, look at you, finding a way to cheat the system,"

Castiel smiled and cuddled closer. Dean froze.

"Wait. You were watching _and_ listening?"

"Mhm," Castiel muttered in reply.

"So you heard me say…"

"I'm dead to you," Castiel said coldly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well Dean, you dropped yourself in it this time! Hope you liked it. Review and thank you to everyone who's favorited this story and put it on alerts etc. It motivated me to write quicker. R&R**


	9. What Else Can We Do?

**A/N: Okay, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm dead to you," Castiel said coldly.<em>

* * *

><p>"Cas," Dean began to explain but Castiel cut him off.<p>

"No, you don't have to justify yourself, I understand,"

"No, you don't! I didn't mean it, I was upset, I'm so sorry,"

"You don't have to be sorry,"

"Yes I do!"

Castiel was about to argue but stopped. He tilted his head to the side, like he was trying to prick his ears up like a puppy.

"Cas?"

He didn't answer, just carried on listening.

"Cas-"

"Shh,"

Dean stayed quiet and waited. He looked over to the chair where Dream-Sam was still asleep; when he looked back Castiel was gone.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, slamming his fist on the couch cushion. That's when he woke up.

* * *

><p>He sat up and glanced around the motel room. Sam was asleep a few feet away, Bobby was asleep in Dean's bed, they'd insisted he stay the night and head out in the morning and Dean had insisted Bobby take the bed while he slept on the couch. Dean threw the spare sheets off him and stood up. He spotted Castiel's trench coat on the floor next to his bed and picked it up, wrapping it round his arm a few times to fold it up. He wondered into the bathroom and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He went back to stare. He was pale and his eyes were darker than usual. He chuckled slightly at how just one day without Castiel could do this to him, then his heart sank when he thought about years of not seeing Castiel. Then he remembered the dream; maybe Castiel could visit him every night, or at least every other night. Another thought crept into his mind.<p>

_Why did Cas leave so quickly?_

_Did Raphael catch him?_

_Why did he look so scared at the thought of Raphael finding out?_

_What was the punishment for interacting with humans?_

He shook his head to try and stop thinking about it. Then he got images in his head of Raphael hurting Castiel, or some other angel hurting him. His blood boiled when he though about it. Dean sighed and went back out to try and get some sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One week later<strong>_

Castiel had been gone for over a week now and Dean hadn't changed. He didn't want to work any cases and whenever Sam dragged him out he ended up saying something inappropriate. Once he almost told a cop they were talking to that their badges weren't real and that they were wanted in around ten different states. Castiel hadn't appeared to him in any dreams either since the first time.

"I'm worried," Dean stated randomly while him and Sam was watching TV.

"Worried about,,," Sam pressed, turning off the TV.

"Cas,"

Sam sighed, "Dean, he lived in heaven before,"

"Yeah, when he was a fellow drone,"

"He's tough,"

"He was scared."

"Scared?" Sam got more concerned.

"He came to see me in a dream last week,"

"Oh, that's clever," Sam mused, commenting on how it wasn't going against any rules he knew of.

"Yeah, the guys a freaking genius. Anyway, another rule no one told him _or_ Gabriel until they got back was that they couldn't interact with any human _at all_,"

"So, he's not _supposed_ to be allowed to see you in a dream? That's ridiculous!"

"I know! Anyway, when he told me Raphael couldn't find out he looked genuinely scared of him knowing,"

Sam continued watching him, "Okay…"

"_And,_ when he left, he just left. He didn't say goodbye and before he left he looked like he was listening for something. What if Raphael found out? Cas was scared, man, what could the punishment be?"

"I see your point. I hope he's okay but there's nothing we can do, sorry Dean," Sam shrugged. He looked sincere.

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do?"

"Well, there's no way we can contact him other than praying,"

"I tried that. Fifty thousand times,"

"Exactly, so what else can we do?"

Dean looked down and thought for a second before looking back up at Sam.

"I got an idea,"

Sam could tell he wasn't going to like it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Grrr Raphael. Sorry, review please x**


	10. Cas? Save him? What're you talkin about?

_Dean looked down and thought for a second before looking back up at Sam._

_"I got an idea,"_

_Sam could tell he wasn't going to like it._

* * *

><p>"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam urged, following close behind Dean, running around the motel room to collect his stuff.<p>

"Packing," Dean answered simply.

"Why?"

"You should be too if you want to help Cas,"

"Dean-" Sam tried to reason but Dean cut him off.

"Do you?"

"Do I…?"

"Wanna help Cas,"

"Well yeah but-"

"But what?"

Sam sighed, "What's your plan?"

Dean smiled-but it wasn't his usual smile, it was scarier- and threw Sam his bag, "Start packing,"

Sam sighed again and started cramming clothes into his duffel bag.

* * *

><p>They drove to Bobby's and barged in.<p>

"Bobby, we need help!" Dean yelled to the apparently empty room.

"Bobby!" Dean called again when he got no reply. They went into the kitchen and saw half an empty bottle of Hunter's Helper on the counter, knocked over, but still no Bobby. Sam got out his gun and indicated that he was going to check upstairs before heading to the staircase. Dean pulled his gun out before checking the rest of downstairs. He was about to go join Sam upstairs when he heard a loud bang come from upstairs. He ran up them, two at a time, and dashed into the spare room Sam and Dean stayed in when they were there, where he heard the bang. Sam was unconscious on the floor in front of the door. Dean knelt down next to him. There was a cut on his forehead from when he'd struck the floor. When he went to touch him to turn his round he felt a shock shoot through his body and quickly pulled his hand away.

Sam had blue sparks passing over his whole body.

"What the-" Dean muttered before someone spoke.

"Well, well, if it isn't the great Dean Winchester,"

Dean's head shot up and he saw Raphael holding Bobby by his neck on his knees. Bobby was struggling but Raphael hardly noticed.

"Raphael," Dean gave him the most vicious death glare he could manage.

"Good to see you again Dean," He smirked.

"I though you weren't allowed to take vessels," Dean pointed out.

"Yes, well, I have a valid reason," Raphael looked so smug Dean wanted nothing more than to beat the living crap out of him but held himself back.

"And what's that?"

"I need to save my little brother,"

"Which one?"

"The one you're most… acquainted with," He smirked again.

"Cas? Save him? What are you talking about?"

Raphael sighed, "There is a notion going round among to angels, mostly the younger ones but a few older ones are getting involved too. The notion is to find a way to go back to earth and take a vessel. Apparently a lot of them had become accustomed to you humans' way of life and a lot have become fond of it. Trouble is, it would be quite difficult to ensure Castiel stays home if I let the others go. No doubt he'll want to," Raphael seemed to ponder this for a moment before shrugging.

"So, what're you gonna do?" Bobby choked out.

Raphael looked down and smiled sadistically at him, He squeezed Bobby's neck a little tighter. "I'm going to make sure there is nothing left for my baby brother to _want_ to come back for,"

Before they could comprehend what he meant, Sam let out an agonizing scream. Dean jumped back out of shock and his back connected with the chest of, what he presumed was, another angel. The angel, or the angel's vessel, was taller than Sam and had more muscle than anyone competing for World's Strongest Man. He looked more like a skin colored Hulk than a human. Dean lifted his gun out of instinct but Angelic-Hulk just smiled, his teeth were yellow and brown, and knocked it out of his hand, shattering his wrist in the process. He grunted and backed away, almost tripping over Sam, who was writhing in pain, his eyes screwed shut. He stepped over him and went to kneel in front of him to check he's okay, not taking his eyes off Angelic-Hulk.

Raphael looked down at Bobby like he'd just remembered he's there. He shrugged and threw him to the floor in front of Dean.

"Bobby?"

"I'm fine," his voice was hoarse and scratchy but other than that he seemed to be in fine physical condition.

Angelic-Hulk advanced towards Dean again but quicker. Before they'd even seen him move he'd, stepped over Sam, picked Dean up over his head and was about to throw him against the wall.

"Wait," Raphael spoke quietly but it seemed as if he roared it by how quickly Angelic-Hulk stopped. Dean swung his arms and legs aimlessly but Angelic-Hulk didn't seem to notice.

"I have a different idea," Raphael mused before disappearing. Angelic-Hulk stayed and went stone still. Bobby and Dean shared a look.

"Help Sam," Dean told him, pointing to Sam, who'd stopped writhing and was lying still.

Bobby placed his index and middle finger to Sam's pulse point and nodded to Dean, who sighed with relief. Bobby laid his head on Sam's chest to check his breathing and nodded again.

"Now then," Raphael's voice called their attention back. He wasn't alone this time. There were three more with him, two holding the other up from either side. Dean couldn't see who it was as Angelic-Hulk had turned to face them, turning Dean away.

He heard Bobby gasp, "_Cas,"_

Dean fought even more to see and Raphael told Angelic-Hulk to let him see. When he was turned he saw Castiel being held up, he had blood all over his face, coming from his nose, his lips, and from cuts and gashes on his forehead and cheeks. He looked barely conscious, hence why there were too other angels in dark suits and dark sunglasses stood holding him up by his arms. Dean didn't, couldn't, get a better look at Castiel's supporters since he couldn't look away from Castiel. He didn't seem to know what was going on or where he was until he saw Dean.

His breathing quickened and he tried to squirm out of the others' grip but they shook him and he stopped. He turned his head to the one on the left (Castiel's right, the furthest from Raphael, Dean, Bobby and Sam). The angel crouched down so he could hear what Castiel was muttering, before nodding and going back to his previous soldier-like pose. Castiel looked down at the ground.

"Cas," Dean breathed, Castiel didn't look up.

"Drop him," Raphael ordered Angelic-Hulk, who took that quite literally. Dean winced as his back hit the floor.

"Dean, stand up," Raphael instructed.

Dean reluctantly did. He wanted so badly to run up to Castiel, hug him and never let him out of his sight ever again but somehow restrained himself by looking at how bad Sam looked and deciding to stand by him.

"You too, Sam. Bobby," Raphael gestured behind him where Bobby helped Sam up. Sam was conscious but swayed slightly on his feet.

"Now," Raphael casually walked over to Castiel, "Just killing you pathetic cockroaches, I have realized, wont quite be enough. From past experience, I know Castiel wont stop until he has proof of someone's death. Like our father for example. So, just to make sure, I'm going to make him watch," He smiled down at Castiel before looking at the hunters.

"You know," He started, "I've been inside his head. I know how he sees you all,"

When no one replied he walked towards them- they were all stood in a line- stopping in front of Bobby first, "You," He pointed at him, "He sees you as more of a father than God," Bobby blink in shock and looked to Castiel, who was still staring at the floor.

"You," He pointed to Sam, "You're his _only_ big brother to him. I feel I should be offended,"

He turned to Dean last, "And you. You he has no title for other than 'Dean' which to him is _a lot_ apparently," He turned to Castiel, who was now watching his back, Raphael turned back to Dean, "He loves you. Well, he loves you all, in different ways," He watched them carefully for a moment before turning to Castiel.

He waved the angels off and they let go, Castiel knelt down on the stained carpet.

"They love you too by the way. I can see in their minds too. Mr. Singer thinks of you as his son, Sam thinks of you as a baby brother and Dean… well, Dean just can't live without you. Am I right?" He directed the last bit to Dean who glared at him until he turned back to Castiel.

Raphael watched Castiel's eyes carefully before barking, "Kill them," to the other angels. Angelic-Hulk grabbed Sam while the two suits grabbed Dean and Bobby.

They struggled but it didn't do much good.

"_Please,"_ Dean heard Castiel whimper to Raphael.

Raphael forced Castiel to look at the hunters, his new family.

"I want you to see their pain, watch as the life drains from their eyes,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, what a cliffhanger, sorry. Reviews are hugs for Cas, Dean, Bobby, Sam and punches for Raphael, Angelic-Hulk, and the suits! :D xx**


	11. CageLuciMichaelMean anything to you?

**A/N: So, thanks for the reviews, sorry Girl-With-A-Cow-Tattoo for the cliffhanger, I just couldn't resist.**

**Hakura The-Dark-Angel: Good idea, I'd kill to do that to him! **

**Darkxkradxj: Gabe may make an appearance, maybe not ;)**

**Csillangel: Not the end yet… ;)**

**Jensenisahottie: I take it you enjoyed the last chapter? (As much as someone who hates Raphael can)**

**Maddy Love Castiel: Sorry about the cliffhanger, glad you liked it and also I hate Raphael too, we should all capture him, dunk him in holy-oil and deep fry us an archangel. Who's with me!**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed too, sorry I didn't mention you but I do appreciate ALL reviews I get, keep 'em coming (yes, I'm a review-whore).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Raphael forced Castiel to look at the hunters, his new family.<em>

_"I want you to see their pain, watch as the life drains from their eyes,"_

Castiel whimpered again and tried to look away but Raphael grabbed a handful of his hair and wrenched his head back.

Dean tried to catch his eye but Castiel seemed to be determined not to let him. The suits and Angelic-Hulk got their angel blades out and rested them on Sam, Dean and Bobby's throats.

"Wait," Raphael said again, staring at the ceiling.

Castiel eventually looked Dean in the eyes.

"_Relax_," He mouthed to him. Dean was confused but tried not to show it in case Raphael or his bitches caught on.

"So, it appears my invitation got lost in the mail, fellas,"

The angles spun round, dragging the hunters with them, to stare at who had just spoken.

_Gabriel._

"What are you doing here?" Raphael demanded. He let go of Castiel and took a few steps back.

"Well, just thought I'd pop in and say hey… Hey," He smirked.

"Leave now before I smite you!"

"I'd rather not. What's going on here anyway?"

"Nothing to do with you, leave now!"

Gabriel smirked again and flicked his wrist, sending the suits and Angelic-Hulk's blade flying into the wall on the opposite side of the room, sticking into the plaster a few inches.

Raphael's blade appeared and he was about to launch at Gabriel, who also had his blade out, but stopped.

He smiled.

That wasn't a good thing, they could all sense it, and even the suits exchanged a nervous glance.

In a flash he was kneeling next to Castiel again, blade resting against his throat.

Everyone froze.

Gabriel held his blade up in surrender and disappeared with the light flutter of wings.

"_Bastard!" _Dean muttered.

Raphael chuckled and stood up again after a moment before gasping when he left cold metal touch his exposed neck.

Gabriel was stood behind him holding his blade to his neck, staring at the suits.

"Harut, Haniel. Step away from the humans,"

Both of the suits released their grips on Dean and Bobby and stepped away, hands and blades raised in submit.

"And you, Dumah," The Angelic-Hulk reluctantly let go of Sam and backed away like his brothers.

"Now," Gabriel pushed Raphael forward into Harut and Haniel, who instinctively reached out to steady him. Raphael shook them off angrily, clearly embarrassed at having been out-smarted.

"Piss off," Gabriel said menacingly. After sending him a glare, Raphael disappeared, follows by Harut, Haniel and Dumah.

Without even glancing at the hunters, Gabriel turned to Castiel and knelt next to him. He placed his finger under Castiel's chin and gently lifted his head up so he was facing him. Gabriel placed the index and middle finger of his other hand on Castiel's forehead and all the cuts and blood was gone.

Dean was about to run to Castiel but Gabriel held up one hand, silently telling him to wait. Dean stopped reluctantly and watched Gabriel. Him and Castiel were staring intently at each other, probably having another telepathic conversation. Castiel was the first to look away and Gabriel nodded slightly, deep in thought, before gesturing for Dean to come.

Dean dashed to Castiel and knelt next to Gabriel.

Gabriel stayed where he was for a moment, Castiel still staring down at the carpet. Then he patted Dean on the back and stood up, walking over to Sam and Bobby. Sam was still swaying slightly, but when Gabriel tapped him on the forehead he straightened up and became aware of his surroundings all of a sudden. When he looked around and saw Castiel he gasped and looked quizzingly at Gabriel, who motioned for him to follow him outside so he could explain. Bobby smiled at Castiel, who had looked to up make sure him and Sam were safe, before following Gabriel and Sam out into the hall.

* * *

><p>He led them downstairs and got himself and Sam a beer each. He offered Gabriel one too, who took it, smiling gratefully at the older hunter. He looked distracted.<p>

He sat next to Sam at the table, Bobby at the other side, putting the angel in the middle.

Gabriel was staring at the table in silence, clearly miles away.

"Uhm, Gabriel?" Bobby said, trying to get his attention.

The archangel stayed silent.

"Gabriel," Bobby pushed again.

"Hmm?' Gabriel seemed to snap out of it quickly and looked up at Bobby, who was leaning forward slightly.

"Uhm…" Bobby rubbed the back of his neck before continuing, "I'd-we'd- just like to thank you,"

Gabriel just stared back at him blankly until it clicked, "Oh, right, yeah, you're welcome,"

The hunters exchanged a worried look. Usually Gabriel would have gloated about them needing him to save their asses all the time, neither of them had expected him to be modest.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine," The shorter man muttered back.

"What were you and Cas doing? When you were staring at each other in there," Bobby asked. He was worried about Gabriel as well as Castiel, which came as a bit of a shock even to him.

"Talking," He answered simply.

"About…?"

"What Raphey got up to while Cassie was being _'reorientated'_,"

"That's what he calls it?" Sam yelled, pissed.

"Yes," Gabriel answered through clenched teeth.

Before Sam could say anything else Bobby rested a hand on his arm to get him to calm.

"What did he do?" Bobby inquired to Gabriel.

"It's not what he did that has us both freaked – although I _am_ going to have an angel barbeque with him and some holy oil for what he _did_ do – its what he's _going_ to do that's more worrying,"

"What's he _going_ to do?" Sam asked nervously.

"You don't wanna know," He replied, sipping his beer and staring off into space again.

The hunters shared another worried look, deciding not to push it, before each drinking from their beers too.

* * *

><p>"Cas, please talk to me," Dean pleaded. He was still knelt in front of Castiel, his hands cupping his face.<p>

"They're gonna do it," Castiel whispered.

"Do what? Who?" Dean was getting worried, all Castiel had done since Gabriel left the room with Sam and Bobby was mutter _"they're gonna do it," "they're gonna do it,"_

"Cas. Please. Explain,"

"Cage,"

"Cage?"

"Lucifer," He whispered.

Dean froze.

"What about him?"

"Michael,"

"Yeah?"

"Vessels,"

Dean was confused. He tried to work out what he could possibly be trying to say.

_Cage. Lucifer. Michael. Vessels._

Castiel passed out. Dean picked him up easily and laid him on the bed, taking off his coat, shoes and tie for him. He walked downstairs and found Gabriel, Sam and Bobby at the kitchen table.

"Hey," he said as he went to the fridge to get a beer.

"Hm," Was the collective answer.

He sat on the other side of the table, opposite Gabriel.

"So. Cage. Lucifer. Michael. Vessels. Mean anything to you?"

Bobby and Sam watched Gabriel, who had decided his beer bottle was fascinating and worth his full attention.

"Gabe," Sam prompted, him and Gabriel didn't realize what he'd called him but Dean and Bobby did, exchanging a baffled look.

"You guys really wanna know?" Gabriel said, looking at them all individually before his eyes settled on Sam's.

"Yes," The hunters all answered at the same time.

"Fine. While Cas was being reorientated-" Dean was about to ask what that meant but Gabriel stared at him and he understood. The only reason he didn't start yelling was because both Sam and Bobby took an arm each.

Gabriel continued, "He heard them. Planning something. They've been communicating with Michael and Lucifer in the cage through a demon messenger. They've agreed on a truce. They agree to work together…to destroy the human race," Gabriel looked back at his beer bottle.

Dean was the first to speak up. "You know. About a month ago, _truce_ was a pretty good word. Now I hate it,"

Sam, Bobby and Gabriel nodded in agreement.

"So how do we stop 'em?" Dean asked.

"We don't," Gabriel retorted, downing the rest of his beer.

"What do you mean we don't!" Dean yelled standing up.

Gabriel was about to retaliate when Sam interrupted.

"Can I ask something?"

"What?" Gabriel replied.

"Why are you and Cas not getting hauled back to heaven?"

"I sort of killed Rachel, she's in charge of making sure we don't come back,"

"Oh," Bobby replied, taking Gabriel's empty beer bottle from him to take to the bin.

"Yeah. What's you punishment for that gonna be?" Sam asked.

"A parade in my honor. No one liked her, not even Raphael,"

"Fair enough. I'm gonna go see to Cas," Dean muttered before going upstairs.

* * *

><p>When he got up he stood in front a Castiel, who was sleeping, before going round the bed to get in behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle, lacing his fingers with his. Castiel moaned in his sleep slightly and Dean kissed his neck and shushed him, whispering what he hoped was comforting words into his ear. After a moment he stopped and laid still, moving back so he was closer to Dean, who held on tighter.<p>

The hunter buried his face in Castiel's neck, inhaling deeply. He missed him so much. He didn't even care about Lucifer and Michael. Or Raphael. Or the potential end of the human race.

All he cared about at that moment was lying with his angel, keeping him safe as much as he possibly could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this sucks but don't worry, it'll get better. Reviews please! **


End file.
